Stamp Card Pack 15
In the Stamp Card Pack Purchase Event you choose which cards you want to be able to draw from by placing them on a card sheet, which you then purchase stamps for. Each stamp will be a random location on the sheet, although the more valuable draws appear to have lower odds of being drawn early. You obtain the stamps by purchasing the related Card Packs. Event Changes The chance of receiving a UR card on the first sheet has been lowered and split over two stamp slots (overall chance on the sheet has been cut in half). Event Features *'Bull's Eye chance' - Each time you draw from the Level 5, 6, 7 and 8 Climbing Card Pack, you get a stamp. On level 8 there is a base 50% chance that the stamp will hit the center Sheet location with your selected MR or UR. For every time you draw from the level 8 Climbing Card Pack, this chance will increase by 5%, to a maximum of 80%. It is assumed that resetting your sheet will reset this progress, so lock in your card selection changes on Day 1). The Bull's Eye chance resets for each event. *'MR Chance' - Each location with a selected SR card has a 50% chance of instead awarding the chosen MR card. Event History *15. 12/13/2013 - 12/23/2013 - Introduced: Harmonia, Asaradel, Selqet *14. 11/15/2013 - 11/21/2013 - Introduced: Gavrel the Gentle, Salamandra, Dhanan the Warden *13. 11/01/2013 - 11/07/2013 - Introduced: Alfheim, Lycoan, Deylami *12. 09/24/2013 - 10/03/2013 - Introduced: Ozma, Heimdal, Epione *11. 08/30/2013 - 09/06/2013 - Introduced: Gauri the Exquisite, Nova, Kali the Wronged *10. 08/07/2013 - 08/13/2013 - Introduced: Gryzmot, Hakon, Foziar, Shamhat *9. - 07/31/2013 - 08/06/2013 - Introduced: INsiDiOus Da LoKi , Nunnehi , Enyo , Olaf Drekisonr *8. - 07/05/2013 - 07/10/2013 - Introduced: Misera the Lineage , Simurgh , Seline , Bechuille *7. - 06/06/2013 - 06/12/2013 - Introduced: Claire Chaos Regitur, Brunhyld, Enoch, Kupalo *6. - 05/09/2013 - 05/16/2013 - Introduced: Sirrush, Olyphant, Frost Troll (timed for the second Guild War) *5. - 04/18/2013 - 04/??/2013 - Introduced: Luca, Ziz, Yali, Briseis *4. - 03/19/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Hel, Agni, Atalante, Nemea (timed for Demonic Catastrophe) *3. - 03/01/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Vahe The Zephyr *2. - ? *1. - ? Stamp Card Pack Details *There are 9 Stamp Card Sheet Levels, each with 9 stamps. *On the level 1 Sheet: **1 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Asaradel). **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Selqet). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards a Gold Key *On the level 2 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Selqet). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards the New MR card (Asaradel). **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 2x Gold Key *On the level 3 Sheet: **1 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Selqet). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Asaradel). **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards the New UR card (Harmonia). **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion **1 stamp that awards 2x Gold Key *On the level 4 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Asaradel). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Sp) **1 stamp that awards 3x Gold Key. *On the level 5 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Harmonia) each. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 3x Gold Key. **1 stamp that awards 10x Stamina Potion *On the level 6 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Asaradel). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR each. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **2 stamps that awards 10x Power Potions each. **1 stamp that awards 4x Gold Key. *On the level 7 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Harmonia) each. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **1 stamp that awards a former Stamp Card Pack card (Dhanan the Warden). **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 4x Gold Key. *On the level 8 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Asaradel). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards the new UR card (Harmonia). **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 6x Gold Key. *On the level 9 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new UR card (Harmonia) each. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SRs. **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 10x Power Potion. **1 stamp that awards 10x Mastery Apple (Dx) **1 stamp that awards 6x Gold Key. *When sheet Level 9 is complete, you restart on a new Level 1 sheet. *Rewards other than your selected cards will vary from sheet to sheet. *If at ANY POINT IN TIME you CHANGE one of your card selections for the UR, MR or SRs, your progress will RESET to an UNSTAMPED Level 1 Card Sheet. There is NO UNDO, so make your selections before buying and getting stamps. *There are two ways to get Stamps: **Draw from the 12 Draw Card Pack **Draw from Level 5 to 8 of the Climbing Card Pack (Each available only once per day). Climbing Card Pack *Each Level purchase is available once per day. *Purchases are performed in ascending order. *Pack Level resets to Level 1 every day. Figures are UNVERIFIED - Please provide any confirmations or corrections you may have. Card Box Packs *Card Box Draws have no daily limit. *Card Box Levels do not reset. New Cards Introduced: 12/13/13 *Harmonia *Asaradel *Selqet 11/15/13 *Gavrel the Gentle *Salamandra *Dhanan the Warden 11/1/13 *Alfheim *Lycoan *Deylami 9/24/13 *Ozma *Heimdal *Epione 8/30/13 *Gauri the Exquisite *Nova *Kali the Wronged 8/7/13 *Gryzmot *Hakon *Foziar *Shamhat 7/31/13 *INsiDiOus Da LoKi *Nunnehi *Enyo *Olaf Drekisonr 7/5/13 *Misera the Lineage *Simurgh *Seline *Bechuille 6/6/13 *Claire Chaos Regitur *Brunhyld *Enoch *Kupalo 5/9/13 *Sirrush *Olyphant *Frost Troll 4/18/13 *Luca *Ziz *Yali *Briseis 3/19/13 *Hel 3/1/13 *Vahe The Zephyr Category:Purchase Event